


The Art Of Seduction

by MaggieBee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, dominance display
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBee/pseuds/MaggieBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley always thought she was good at this sort of thing. / Pure, unapologetic smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Seduction

Harley had always prided herself on being good at this sort of thing. A quick flutter of her lashes, a calculated sway of her hips and a sweet, seductive smile had gotten her further in life than most other things. Men were a predominantly weak species, all too easily brought to their knees by a pair of nice tits and a few flattering words.

She had developed this useful skill of hers in high school, where she first realized just how far her charms could get her if she really set her mind to it. Then, in college, she had brought it to perfection, making her professors sweat every time she did as much as show up to a lecture with an especially low cut top.

It was ridiculous how simple it was; how men could be manipulated like that, so easily, almost effortless. Harley had to grin whenever someone used the term _dominant gender_ , thinking of every time she had bent a member of said gender to her will with nothing more than a suggestive smirk.

The same tricks were what got her the position at Arkham as well, which was ironically where everything backfired for the first time. After a few weeks of flirting and skirts that got gradually shorter, already tumbling at the edge of indecency, her boss agreed to let her take over the Joker’s case. Treating Arkham’s most notorious patient would certainly catapult her career to unforeseeable altitudes, Harley was sure of it. Only it didn’t exactly go the way Harley had planned. Not at all.

Now there she was, all dolled up and eager to impress the only man who was mysteriously immune to her usual acts of seduction.

“Leave me alone, Harley.”

The Joker didn’t even look at her as he brushed past her, too busy scheming, planning or doing whatever it was that occupied his mind all damn day long. But if Harley had learned one thing, it was that persistence paid off in the end. Sure, he’d get angry with her for bothering him, but his irritation often resulted in creativity, specifically that sort of creativity that got Harley to where she had wanted to be in the first place. He could hurt her all he wanted, if the reward was so, so sweet, she’d endure – hell, happily welcome – absolutely anything.

“Puddin’?”

She scurried over to where he had stopped in his tracks, pushing her shoulders back and placing one hand on her hip. The other one she used to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. She made a pretty picture – especially considering she was wearing barely anything more than underwear – but the Joker didn’t seem to notice. He was occupied with something entirely else, something boring most likely, and paid her no attention at all.

Harley huffed and decided on the more direct approach.

“Oh, Mistah J...”, she chirped and edged closer to him, slowly running her fingers up and down his forearm, “don’tcha think it’s time for a lil’ break?”

He jerked his arm away from her, throwing her one quick, irritated look. She imagined that she’d seen him raise his eyebrows at her attire for a moment and her heart fluttered.

Then he mumbled something incomprehensible and turned his back on her, but Harley had enough experience with this to know not to give up now. Persistence was key here – he couldn’t push her away or simply ignore her forever, now could he?

Her hand found his shoulder and before he could escape her grip again, she pressed her lips to his exposed neck.

“Aw, Puddin’”, she mumbled against his skin, “don’t be like that-“

Harley’s words abruptly ended in a surprised shriek when the Joker roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

“What exactly”, he began in a menacing voice while he slowly backed her up against the wall, “do you think you’re doing?”

“Um...”, Harley tried to think of a quick answer while his grip around her wrist tightened. Her back hit the wall and when she looked up at him, the malicious glint in his eyes made her heart pound with a mixture of fear and excitement. The heat that pooled in her stomach at the way he was looking at her was hard to ignore.

“I- I just wanted to distract you a lil’, ‘cause you’re always workin’ so hard, is all...”

Harley batted her lashes to support her statement, but the Joker only growled and fisted his free hand into her hair. She yelped as he pulled and forced her head still, making her look at him.

“I think you need a little reminder of who calls the shots around here, pumpkin.”

By now Harley was sure that her wrist was starting to bruise and she tried to wriggle out of his grip while simultaneously working away from the hand that was fisted in her hair.

He pulled at her scalp harder for that, making her whimper and wince, and then jump in surprise when he attacked her neck with sharp teeth. Harley screamed at the sudden and unexpected surges of pain while he kept biting away at her neck, hard enough to draw blood. A strangled moan escaped her lips when he soothed her fresh wounds with a warm and wet tongue, and she sighed contently when he continued nibbling around her collarbone.

She had just gotten used to the pleasurable feeling, and he went back to biting her, finally releasing her wrist from his tight grip at the same time. Harley sighed happily as she felt the blood rushing back into her tingling fingers. His now free hand was already busy shoving aside the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts. She moaned, the movement and following rush of cold air causing her nipples to harden, but a quick, painful tug on her hair told her to keep quiet. He began pinching and tugging on the sensitive nubs, switching sides as soon as one was as hard as it would get, silencing another one of her moans by bringing his lips down to meet hers violently. It was more of an assault than an actual kiss, and the surges of pain still coming from both her scalp and the nubs of her breasts were making Harley’s head swim with both agony and arousal. He was biting and sucking at her lips while she tried to cope with every single sensation, crying out when his thigh moved in between her legs, creating delicious friction. His entire body was covering hers and she was effectively trapped between him and the wall. Frantically she began grinding against his leg, seeking out more contact, but he immediately pushed back and steadied her hips.

“Now, now, cupcake”, he scolded, cruelly delighted at her neediness, “don’t forget who’s in control.”

He spitefully laughed against her lips while she whined, yearning for the former friction to return.

“Please”, she whimpered, not entirely sure what she was even begging for.

His hand left her chest to slide down into her panties, brushing against her clit shortly before stroking along her folds. She was already wet and ready, but something told her that he wasn’t going to let her off the hook this easily. Harley knew that look on the Joker’s face and it usually meant that he was planning on making her suffer.

Her hips involuntarily jerked toward him at that thought and she moaned again, the sound vibrating off both their lips, hers swollen and red from his assault, his now turned up in a mean chuckle.

“You might be enjoying this a little too much, Harley baby.”

His hand travelled back upwards to pinch her already sore nipples once more. She cried out, reaching up to clasp his hand and tried to push it back down to where she needed it most – but she was by far no match for his strength. He finally let go of her hair, just to punish her by wrapping the hand around her throat instead, squeezing and pushing, cutting off her breathing. She didn’t even have time to get accustomed to the sudden freedom of her head before she started feeling dizzy, desperately gasping for air.

“Please, Mistah J, I can’t-“

His fingers were pushing aside her panties once again, effectively shutting her up, and this time he was rubbing at her more determinedly while still keeping a firm grasp on her throat.

Harley tried to moan when his thumb began circling her clit, but nothing more than a choked whimper would escape her. Her head was swimming, partly due to the lack of oxygen and partly due to the pleasurable sensation he was causing between her legs.

He thrust two fingers into her suddenly, shortly releasing the grip he had on her neck long enough for her to take one deep breath before he started choking her again. Relentlessly he worked her; stroking her sensitive inner walls every time he drew back out, while his thumb remained firmly on her clit.

Harley was making all sorts of sounds her current situation would allow – strangled moans and silent gasps – while she desperately tried to focus on his fingers sliding in and out of her faster and faster. She really needed to breathe and made a few sounds of discomfort the Joker decided to ignore, and instead slammed his fingers in harder.

Harley screamed a soundless scream, her vision going dark around the edges and she knew that she was either going to come soon or black out. Her lower half was throbbing, aching for release, and she moved her hips in unison with his fingers to seek out even more pleasure.

She gasped in relief when he let go of her throat, then cried out in desperation when he withdrew his fingers as well.

He just chuckled cruelly at her needy whimpers and moans and Harley felt tears swell up in her eyes when she realized that he was purposely denying her the release she was aching for.

“Aw, pumpkin”, he said in a mockingly soothing voice and pressed his body against her so that she could clearly feel his erection against her lower stomach.

“Is there something you want?”

Harley’s answer consisted of a throaty moan that made the Joker laugh and then he had her by the hair again.

Slowly he lowered his mouth to her ear and painfully nipped at her earlobe.

“I think it’s my turn now”, he growled then, tightened the grip on her hair and firmly pushed her to her knees.

Harley sighed blissfully in anticipation of what was about to happen, her hands already fumbling with the fly of her lover’s pants. Her trembling fingers were struggling with the zipper, and the continuous sharp tugs on her hair weren’t helping her concentration either.

With another growl he pushed her hands away, momentarily letting go of her hair, and freed his erection himself. Harley immediately grabbed for it, tentatively sucking and fluttering her tongue against the head, before there was a firm hand on the back of her head once again cruelly pushing her forward.

She choked for a moment before hollowing her cheeks and sucking as hard as she could. His hand kept her steadily in place and she rolled up her eyes to look at him. He was watching her with half-lidded eyes, sighing softly, and Harley felt a rush of excitement knowing that she was doing a good job and making him feel good. She pushed her head forward as far as she could without choking again and let her tongue stroke the underside of his cock when she pulled back again. That got a delicious hiss out of him and she could feel his fingers dig into the back of her head.

She moaned around him; he hissed again, and then he was pulling her back upwards by her hair. Harley whimpered in pain and tried to wipe remaining saliva off her mouth, but her hands were quickly pinned to either side of her head and rendered useless.

“Let’s make one thing clear once and for all”, he said while he stared her down with burning eyes. Harley whimpered again, this time in fear and arousal rather than pain, and met his eyes reluctantly.

“Who’s in control?” he asked menacingly, letting go of one of her wrists so that he could grasp her chin with his hand.

Harley thought she might just be too turned on to actually answer and her eyes fluttered shut, her mouth producing a few incomprehensible mutters.

The Joker seemed anything but pleased with this in lieu of an answer.

"Do I have to ask again?" he hissed and in a swift motion he reached under her butt, picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Harley squeaked, her eyes snapping open and she was back at full attention.

"Y-You"; she managed to get out, despite the fact that the feeling of his body pressing her against the wall made it difficult to think straight.

He buried his face in her neck, humming and biting, and she moaned again, pushing back against him, trying to create friction. Yet he cruelly moved backwards every time she pushed towards him, making it absolutely clear who was running the show. With a sigh of desperation Harley accepted her fate.

"You're in control", she whimpered, figuring that that's what he wanted to hear, and she could feel him grin against her neck.

"Damn right", he muttered into her skin and in a matter of seconds ripped off her panties and pushed himself inside her with ease. Harley screamed at the sudden invasion, her hands flying up to wrap themselves around his neck, but he stopped her mid-motion and pinned her wrists to the wall again.

He was going exasperatingly slow - to vex her, Harley figured - and each time she moved her hips to meet his and force him to go deeper, the grip on her wrists tightened painfully for a moment, making her wince and remember who was in control.

"Please", she whined, pushing against him and ignoring the pain in her wrists, "please, Puddin', just a little harder-"

He bent down to kiss her instead, not as violent as before, but still by no means gentle. That shut her up, and Harley reciprocated gladly, every nerve in her body tingling and at full attention. He was sucking and biting at her already swollen lips making her moan. She just wished he'd go faster...

He let go of her hands all of a sudden, reaching down to grab her hips and Harley took advantage of her newly acquired freedom and wrapped her hands around his neck. She pressed her entire body against his as he began to fuck her, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh of her hips. 

She cried out at the sudden excess of sensation as he pounded her against the wall, going hard and deep enough for it to hurt. The pleasure outweighed the pain though, and Harley moaned against his neck, tongue darting out to lick and graze her teeth along the skin. The Joker growled and grabbed her hips tighter, pulling and pushing to move her on his cock as he pleased. Harley sighed helplessly, tugging at his hair, which made him hiss and move forward to bite her neck as a form of revenge.

Her gasps and moans were getting louder and higher, while she kept gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. One of his hands left her hip and his thumb found her clitoris, rubbing little circles around the sensitive nub and making her head swim with arousal. He was still slamming himself inside of her roughly, seemingly inexhaustible, his breath hot against her neck.

Harley could feel her release approaching - with her thighs trembling and hands shaking she knew that it wouldn't take long now. His thumb on her clit sent little ripples of sensation through her entire body each time he pressed down, and she undulated against him, seeking out every last bit of pleasure.

"I-I'm goin' to come", she whimpered, eyes closing in bliss while she tried to press herself even closer to him, as if it was possible.

"Oh, really?" he asked, and his voice had a mean edge to it that Harley didn't like one bit.

Then, in a matter of seconds, his fingers left her clit and he pulled out, leaving her cold and wanting, and Harley cried out at the loss of contact, tears collecting in her eyes. She was throbbing and aching, having been so painfully close to her release that his denial physically hurt. He still had her against the wall with her legs around his waist and she could clearly feel his hardness against her dripping wet entrance. She knew that this was just as painful for him as it was for her, and that he was only doing this to punish her for being so pushy earlier.

The Joker delightedly watched her squirm, while she panted and pushed against him, trying to coax him towards entering her again. Her whimpers and moans did little to impress him though, and he only chuckled when she began reaching for his erection and secured her hands again.

"Are you going to be obedient for once?" he asked in a low voice, his breath tickling her ear.

Harley nodded frantically, hands digging into his shoulders, and with a growl he buried himself inside her once more. She moaned loudly, the pleasure overwhelming her for a moment, and she almost screeched when his thumb returned to rub her clit.

It took barely another minute before she was tumbling over the edge, her walls contracting hard and fast around him, making him groan. Still clutching his shoulders, she threw her head back with a scream, reveling in the waves of pleasure as they washed over her, thighs shaking and toes curling.

He groaned again and she could feel his release come, filling her up and sending small ripples of aftershocks trough her entire body.

Harley rested her forehead on his shoulder, panting heavily, her head swimming deliciously. She was pretty happy he was still holding her up, because she doubted she’d be able to stand on her own right then.

With a sigh, he let go of her thighs and her feet met the floor, yet her head was still resting on his chest and he was keeping her from falling over.

For a minute they stayed like this, regaining their composure, before he pushed her away.

"Don't you dare bother me again", he said, but it sounded somewhat affectionate in Harley's ears.

"I won't", she promised with a giggle and pressed one last kiss to his cheek, at which he made a face.

She'd actually meant it; she wasn't planning on bothering him again today - however Harley could make no promises for tomorrow.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and I feel dirty. Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
